Adventures in Roblox
by NightblazeofDuskClan
Summary: Cloissmate7 was playing on roblox when this player called AdminHacker came. He had admin commands that didn't exist on games that don't have admin. Cloiss got his friends, Dylki10, Vicky5232, Drumdude2012, and Nickiy10 to go online and they try to stop AdminHacker from taking over Roblox.
1. AN

**A/N**

**I do not own Roblox or any of the Robloxians but Vicky5232 and WarriorDarkheart. Parts 1-5 and 9 go to Cloissmate7 and Part 12 goes to Dylki10. I wrote the other parts. The other characters in this series are me and my friends except for AdminHacker the Bots, What, and I think that's all. So, go ahead and read the story.**

**-Vicky5232 (Nightblaze)**


	2. Part One

It all started on a peaceful day enjoying my game, Become Epic Obby, when this random dude came along. At first, I was happy.

cloissmate7: Well, welcome to my place!

AdminHacker: :superexplode clo

I watched in horror as I exploded into small bits, and they fell off of my Invisible Path and into the void. I couldn't believe it. He actually lived up to his name, and had hacked Admin on this game. I was even more outraged when I spawned one spawn earlier, consequence of this superexplode thing vs. explode? I never knew. I decided to report this guy to the administrators. However, when I tried, he was not in the player list to select who needed to be reported. I decided to just leave. No I didn't. The close button didn't work anymore. Seriously, if anyone should get this power, it's me, the creator of this game! At least I could move. I ignored rude comments and got through nearly all of the lava checkers, but then…

AdminHacker: :move SmoothBrick17 cloissmate7

cloissmate7: That command doesn't exist!

But apparently, it did now. The lava in front of me, the 17th one, moved to my position and killed me. Couldn't he just use the kill command? I could tell he was toying with me. As I respawned, I decided to look for my friends. Luckily, Vicky5232 was Online. I PM'd her about the hacker on my server, and even though she didn't believe me, she came. She began playing my game as usual, ignoring the name AdminHacker.

Vicky5232 joined the game.

Vicky5232: Yeah, right! That's just your stupid alt.

cloissmate7: I don't have 2 computers!

Vicky5232: Whatever.

AdminHacker: :tp vic clo

I guess Vicky5232 had just fallen off of the Ball Jumps, and I teleported to her as she fell. It worked, and we both fell to our deaths. It was at that point Vicky5232 realized I wasn't joking.

Vicky5232: Wait, so he's real? AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Current Obstacle Deaths

Spike Avoiding 0

AdminHacker 0

Ball Jumps

Vicky5232 1

Lava Jumps 0

Lava Checkers 3

cloissmate7 3

Invisible Path 0

Winners 0

Vicky5232: Wait, just fight him with your Admin!

cloissmate7: This game doesn't have Admin!

Vicky5232: Then why does he have it?

cloissmate7: Well he's after me for some reason, and he hacked Admin into every game he goes to.

Vicky5232: How do you know?

cloissmate7: An educated guess.

Vicky5232: Well, what's the worst he can do? He's just an Admin, and we can go somewhere else.

cloissmate7: I'll bet you all my Tix you can't leave the game.

Vicky5232: Deal.

Vicky5232: Huh? I can't close!

cloissmate7: Thanks for the Tix! Let me explain. From the knowledge I've gained, AdminHacker is a very powerful hacked-in Admin. So, what should we do about it?

Vicky5232: Finish the obby with minor annoyances?

cloissmate7: What do you not understand about 'very powerful'? I'll bet you my newly doubled Tix that he has more power than a regular Admin.

Vicky5232: He does?

cloissmate7: Yeah, I'll bait him. Watch.

So, I attempted the next obstacle(we had just been sitting there talking).

AdminHacker: :delete Spawn4

AdminHacker: :tp vic clo

AdminHacker: :move SmoothBrick14 clo

Vicky5232: What the…

The series of commands had deleted the spawn before me, teleported Vicky5232 to me, and moved the lava brick in front of us to my position, both of our positions, killing us. Because he deleted my spawn, I went back one spawn, where Vicky was. Then, something epic happened.

AdminHacker left the game.

cloissmate7: KIRBY DANCE!

Vicky5232: lol

cloissmate7: Let's finish the obby.

22 Minutes Later…

Current Obstacle Deaths

Spike Avoiding 0

Ball Jumps 0

Lava Jumps 5

Vicky5232 5

Lava Checkers #NAME!

Invisible Path 0

Winners 7

cloissmate7 7

Vicky5232: Ugh, it's hard to do the Lava Jumps and Lava Checkers without dying, since there's no spawn in between!

cloissmate7: I know, that was hard for me, too.

AdminHacker joined the game.

dylki10 joined the game.

cloissmate7: I have mixed feelings about this…

Dylki10 is our best friend, while AdminHacker is our newfound nemesis.

Vicky5232: Me too.

AdminHacker: Oh, you two again. Whatever, now you get to watch your friend suffer. 25 more minutes till he's perma-banned! Hehehehehehe…

Vicky5232: Okay, this is bad!

cloissmate7: What do we do?

Vicky5232: Can you learn Admin script in 25 minutes?

cloissmate7: No, I'm a noob at scripting. Can you make a model?

Vicky5232: Only dylki10 knows how to do that.

cloissmate7: Well, dylki10's trapped!

AdminHacker: 20 Minutes!

cloissmate7: Oh no…

cloissmate7: Wait, Nickiy10 can make models!

Vicky5232: Oh yeah!

cloissmate7: Please be online Nickiy10…

Vicky5232: And he's not online.

cloissmate7: NO!

Vicky5232: Wait, I have another idea.

cloissmate7: What is it?

Vicky5232: Dylki10! Get on your alt!

cloissmate7: Can he hear us?

dylki10: yez…

cloissmate7: Good. Get on your alternate account.

dylki10: gasha…

Vicky5232: I guess we have hope!

dylki10: cancloz…

cloissmate7: Minimize!

Vicky5232: Wait, he won't be able to log out!

AdminHacker: 15 Minutes! Dylki10 will be banned!

dylki5232 joined the game.

dylki5232: I have another computer!

AdminHacker: 10 minu- Wait, who's this?

dylki5232: :admin me

AdminHacker: Um, why would that work?

dylki5232: Lol why did I think that would work?

cloissmate7: Vicky, how exactly is this gonna help us?

Vicky5232: Uhh… he can be here to think up a better plan them me.

dylki5232: Well, he can only have one person in the ban phase at a time.

AdminHacker: 5 minute- wait, how do you know?

cloissmate7: Ugh, this idiot.

Vicky5232: I know, right.

AdminHacker: 4 minutes, and stop insulting me! You'll regret it later.

cloissmate7: Yeah, we better, he can still ban us.

dylki5232: Ok, how do we get out of this?

AdminHacker: You can't! There's nothing you can do in 3 minutes!

Vicky5232: Call Nickiy10!

cloissmate7: I don't have time, or his number.

dylki5232: I'll go get my phone and call him. It is on a wire, so I'll have to be afk.

cloissmate7: Vicky, the assassin script!

Vicky5232: Ok, I'll try!

Vicky5232 was kicked for abusing scripts.

cloissmate7: Dang it! I'm alone now!

AdminHacker: Ha! Only one minute!

Well, this was great. I was completely alone, and my best friend was about to be perma-banned. My only hope was for them to get back in time. I was pretty much doomed.

AdminHacker: 30 seconds!

Vicky5232 joined the game.

Vicky5232: Well, that didn't work. I had to sign out and back in again to get back here.

cloissmate7: Any other plans?

Vicky5232: Nope, we're doomed.

AdminHacker: I agree with her. You'll be doomed in 15 seconds!

Nickiy10 joined the game.

Nickiy10: I'LL SAVE YOU!

AdminHacker: 10!

AdminHacker: 9!

cloissmate7: How?

AdminHacker: 8!

Vicky5232: He's at the first spawn! Out of range!

AdminHacker: 7!

AdminHacker: 6!

cloissmate7: Go backwards as far as you can?

AdminHacker: 5!

Nickiy10: You're the creator! Just all think 'turn the ban into a punish!'

AdminHacker: 4!

dylki5232: Back. Oh, that ritual takes 5 people!

AdminHacker: 3!

cloissmate7: So, we're still doomed.

AdminHacker: 2!

Drumdude2012 joined the game.

I typed as fast as I could. I could only hope he understood.

cloissmate7: Drum! Yturen that ban ibnto a punish!

AdminHacker: 1!

Vicky5232: It won't work! He won't see it! He's a menu chatter!

dylki10 was deleted from the game.


	3. Part Two

I was on my obby, working out what had just happened. Dylki's alt had just come back from calling Nick.

dylki5232: What happened? Am I late? Where's AdminHacker?

cloissmate7: I don't remember what the term the game used was, but I know it didn't just say you left.

Vicky5232: Yeah. I'm pretty sure you got banned.

Nickiy10: I don't think so!

dylki5232: NOO…wait what?

cloissmate7: Well what does it say on your other computer?

dylki5232: The screen is all bloody.

Vicky5232: Uh-oh.

Nickiy10: It's paintball ultimately in the face, and AdminHacker blinded him.

cloissmate7: Okay… how do we find him?

Suddenly, a path appeared in front of me.

cloissmate7: I did not script that.

Nickiy10: The light at the other end? It's just an effect.

cloissmate7: It's a path!

Vicky5232: Uhh… What's happening?

dylki5232: We follow the path and it leads to my alt?

Vicky5232: Not th…AAAAHHHHH!

Bot001 joined the game.

Vicky5232 was deleted from the game.

Bot001 placed something.

BotVicky5232 joined the game.

BotVicky5232: MUST—DESTROY!

Obstacle Name Deaths

Spike Avoiding 0

Nickiy10 0

dylki5232 0

Bot001 0

Ball Jumps 0

Lava Jumps 4

BotVicky5232 4

Lava Checkers #NAME!

Invisible Path 0

Winners 7

cloissmate7 7

Another Path 0

Nickiy10: Umm… Vicky?

cloissmate7: Let's leave.

Apparently the bots didn't let my friends and I leave. Bot001 would probably destroy dylki5232 and Nickiy10.

dylki5232: RUN!—JUMP!

At this point, dylki5232 and Nickiy10 reached the ball jumps. Bot001 was still chasing them, as far as I knew.

Bot001: YOU CANNOT RUN FROM ME.

cloissmate7: should I go on the path?

Nickiy10: It could lead us to Dylki! Yeah!

So, I took the path. It led to jail.

dylki5232: Uh-oh.

I realized BotVicky5232 was in Vicky's spot. My friends were cornered.

cloissmate7: You're cornered?

Nickiy10: No. BotVicky5232 is having trouble moving. The leaderboard says you're at some jail spawn.

I had fallen through the path at some point, and there was a floating jail cell with no roof and a spawn, and I had fell right in. Immediately, a roof closed on me.

Obstacle Name Deaths

Spike Avoiding 0

Ball Jumps 0

Lava Jumps 4

BotVicky5232 4

Nickiy10 0

dylki5232 0

Bot001 0

Lava Checkers #NAME!

Invisible Path 0

Winners 0

Another Path 0

Jail 7

cloissmate7 7

dylki5232: Both bots are closing in, but we're having no trouble staying ahead, even with all this lava in our way.

cloissmate7: Good.

Suddenly, I heard a faint 'oof!' Nick had just died!

Nickiy10: I respawned, and BotVicky5232 turned around after me.

cloissmate7: Jump backward, and try to find a release to my jail.

WarriorDarkheart joined the game.

WarriorDarkheart: I'm being controlled by a Bot!

cloissmate7: That makes sense. Now don't let Bot you kill you.

WarriorDarkheart: Well, if Bot me makes it over here, I'm cornered!

cloissmate7: Can't you try controlling it? It had trouble moving earlier!

WarriorDarkheart: Yeah, but my finger began to hurt, so I found another computer and got on my alt.

Nickiy10: I'm running out of room…

dylki5232: Wait! Jump off the brick!

Nickiy10: Why?

dylki5232: Trust me!

Nickiy10: Ok!

Suddenly, an image appeared in front of me. Bot001's camera-eye. I saw him chasing Dylki across the invisible path, and fell off as Dylki went left. Dylki kept going, and the Bot respawned and went right. Dylki5232's trick was awesome!

cloissmate7: LOL take that Bot001!

dylki5232: how did you know what happened?

Nickiy10: I figured out your idea, Dylki! I run toward Winners now, and the Bot is over there!

cloissmate7: I can see Bot001's camera eye.

Nickiy10: BotVicky's still after Vicky, but no one's after me.

Bot001: TARGET UNREACHABLE—LOCATING NEW TARGET

Nickiy10: I stand corrected.

Obstacle Name Deaths

Spike Avoiding 4

WarriorDarkheart 0

BotVicky5232 4

Ball Jumps 0

Lava Jumps 0

Nickiy10 0

Lava Checkers #NAME!

Invisible Path 8

Bot001 8

Winners 0

dylki5232 0

Another Path 0

Jail 7

cloissmate7 7

cloissmate7: Dylki you got ideas on how to get me outta here?

dylki5232: I have this tool… I don't know what it does.

cloissmate7: Throw it forward onto the path until it goes through the path to my cell.

WarriorDarkheart: AAAH! THE BOTS ARE CLO–MUST – DESTROY!

WarriorDarkheart was deleted from the game.

BotWarriorDarkheart joined the game.

Suddenly, a remote dropped down out of the sky and into my cell. I picked it up. It was a remote. I decided to click and see what it did. The screen changed to what appeared to be the camera eye of BotVicky5232. Apparently, this remote controlled the screen.

cloissmate7: Dylki it does something down here! I have this screen that shows me the camera eye of the Bots, and the remote switches which Bot I'm looking at.

dylki5232: Cool!

Nickiy10: The Bots are closing in on me!

dylki5232: Uhh…

Nickiy10: Cool! A sword!

dylki5232: (Content Deleted)

dylki5232: Dang it! I can't tell you!

cloissmate7: Great. Some secret can't be told.

Nickiy10: This beatdown is weakening them. :D

Obstacle Name Deaths

Spike Avoiding 0

Ball Jumps 0

Lava Jumps 30

BotWarriorDarkheart 8

BotVicky5232 7

Nickiy10 2

Bot001 15

Lava Checkers #NAME!

Invisible Path 0

Winners 0

Another Path 0

dylki5232 0

Jail 7

cloissmate7 7

Bot001: BOT IN PERIL! BOT MUST REPORT TO MASTER!

dylki5232: Find out where he goes! The camera!

I switched the camera to Bot001, and watched as it went to Nickiy10's own place, sword fight arena. It went to the top floor of the place and went through a wall. As I had suspected, the Bots work for AdminHacker. AdminHacker's headquarters had a machine that looked to be used for making bots. I could see the conversation.

AdminHacker: What happened?

Bot001: TARGET HAD WEAPON – 5 LIVES REMAINING.

AdminHacker: What did you achieve?

Bot001: TWO TARGETS OVERCOME: PLACED A JAIL, ONE TARGET TRAPPED.

AdminHacker: You're in danger. I'll send two more bots, which should take 2 minutes.

I tried to find Dylki10. I could not see him, so apparently AdminHacker had multiple headquarters.

Nickiy10: What did he say? Where did he go?

cloissmate7: As I suspected, the Bot works for AdminHacker. The Bot went to your sword fight place, on the top floor. AdminHacker apparently hacked your game so he could put a hidden HQ up there. Bot001 went through a wall, and was in a room. As far as I could see, Dylki was not there. Two more bots are on their way.

dylki5232: OK, why did the Bot leave?

cloissmate7: 15+5=20. At 15 deaths, the Bot decided it was in peril. It can only die 20 times.

Nickiy10: OK. Lemme keep fighting these Bots, and they'll all leave.

Bot002 joined the game.

Bot003 joined the game.

Nickiy10: Well, there they are.

Obstacle Name Deaths

Spike Avoiding 0

Ball Jumps 0

Bot002 0

Bot003 0

Lava Jumps 30

BotWarriorDarkhe~ 12

BotVicky5232 13

Nickiy10 2

Lava Checkers #NAME!

Invisible Path 0

Winners 0

Another Path 0

dylki5232 0

Jail 7

cloissmate7 7

cloissmate7: Can you take 4?

Nickiy10: I'll try. Oh yeah… make that 1+1+0.5+0.5=3.

BotVicky5232: ALERT! EASIER TO – Kill him – TAKE OVER!

BotWarriorDarkheart ALERT! EASIER TO TAKE OV – Destr – ER!

cloissmate7: As you weaken those things, Vicky can control them better!

BotVicky5232: Weaken him…

BotWarriorDarkheart: AdminHack…

dylki5232: She's telling us something about AdminHacker!

cloissmate7: We need to finish them so she can fully tell us.

Nickiy10: On it.

Bot002 placed something.

Bot003 placed something.

Nickiy10: I'm surrounded by unjumpable lava! I tried to jump it, and it weakens me!

dylki5232: Oh, great, (Content Deleted)

Obstacle Name Deaths

Spike Avoiding 0

Ball Jumps 0

Lava Jumps 30

Bot002 3

Bot003 5

BotWarriorDarkhe~ 19

BotVicky5232 17

Nickiy10 5

Lava Checkers #NAME!

Invisible Path 0

Winners 0

Another Path 0

dylki5232 0

Jail 7

cloissmate7 7

Bot002: BOT DETECTS USELESSNESS.

Bot003: BOT DETECTS USELESSNESS.

dylki5232: Get a better look at HQ.

cloissmate7: OK.

I looked, and he saw AdminHacker slam the door of the Bot-Making machine right as the Bot entered.

Bot002: US BOTS BECAME USELESS.

Bot003: AFTER PLACING LAVA TRAP, WE HAD NO TARGETS ON OUR SIDE.

AdminHacker: Well, I'm not sending more Bots, as far as I picture it, they would be on that same side as you two were.

Bot002: CORRECT.

Bot003: WE WILL PROTECT CAPTIVE. GO IN AND TELEPORT.

AdminHacker: Ok. I'm going to do something cool.

dylki5232: Anything new?

BotVicky5232: BOT LOCATING NEW TARGET… - say cont…

BotWarriorDarkheart: BOT LOCAT – content deleted! say – ING NEW TARGET

cloissmate7: No more bots, they figured out they would spawn useless. AdminHacker is coming here, and the bots are guarding HQ.

BotVicky5232: You ca…

BotWarriorDarkheart: Leave no…

dylki5232: Meet you at Nick's place!

cloissmate7: I'll try…

Nickiy10 left the game.

cloissmate7 left the game.

Nickiy10 invited me to a party. I accepted.

Nickiy10: Hi!

cloissmate7: Where's dylki5232?

Nickiy10: I don't know.

cloissmate7: I'll follow you to the secret HQ.


	4. Part Three

Recently, all I could think about was AdminHacker. He's been following me and my friends around for 2 hours, trying to capture us. Apparently, under his spell, our deaths carried out from game to game. For the past hour, we'd been dueling Bots. About 15 minutes ago, we found Dylki10 trapped in Nickiy10's game – SCR Sword Fight Arena.

cloissmate7 joined the game.

Person Wins Losses

dylki10 0 60

Nickiy10 0 5

cloissmate7 0 7

Bot001 20 15

Bot002 20 3

Bot003 20 5

cloissmate7: He's in there, but hidden!

Nickiy10: Now where's dylki5232?

cloissmate7: One thing at a time.

Bot001: MY TURN.

Nickiy10: They're taking turns trying to pwn Dylki!

cloissmate7: Great.

Bot002: ANOTHER TARGET LOCATED. GET HIM.

Bot003: I SEE TWO. BOT001, CONTINUE TRYING TO PWN DYLKI.

cloissmate7: Nick, you still got the sword?

Nickiy10: The sword is in our tools. Treat this like Zombie Apocalypse.

cloissmate7: OK.

I started fighting Bot002. Nick took Bot003.

Nickiy10: If Dylki gets to 100, he'll get deleted!

cloissmate7: He's got 39 to go!

Nickiy10: This 1-on-1 is kinda hard.

cloissmate7: I know.

Person Wins Losses

dylki10 0 62

Nickiy10 5 6

cloissmate7 3 9

Bot001 22 15

Bot002 22 6

Bot003 21 10

cloissmate7: You're doing good.

Bot004 has been created.

Bot004 has left the game.

Nickiy10: There's something going on somewhere else!

cloissmate7: Well, we need to finish this first.

dylki10: I…

cloissmate7: Great. Another untold secret.

Nickiy10: It could be the same one.

cloissmate7: I'm still worried about dylki5232. He said he would meet us here, and he isn't coming.

Person Wins Losses

dylki10 0 65

Nickiy10 8 8

cloissmate7 4 12

Bot001 25 15

Bot002 25 7

Bot003 23 13

Nickiy10: It's been nearly 10 minutes!

Bot003: BOT NEARING PERIL. BOT IN CAREFUL MODE.

Bot001: MASTER, HOW MANY MINUTES?

cloissmate7: They can talk to AdminHacker! Get up there!

Bot003: BOT IN PERIL. BOT LOCATING EASIER ENEMY… DONE!

Bot003 has left the game.

Nickiy10: AdminHacker is back at your obby with Vicky and Dylki!

cloissmate7: We need to get rid of all of these bots to go help! Nick, come help me!

Bot001: NEW TARGET. CAPTIVE MUST WAIT.

Nickiy10: Can't…

Person Wins Losses

dylki10 0 67

Nickiy10 10 9

cloissmate7 8 13

Bot001 27 15

Bot002 26 11

Bot001: MASTER HELP!

Nickiy10: He's not coming. Bot004 is.

cloissmate7: Better, but not exactly good.

Bot005 has been created.

cloissmate7: Great.

Bot005: BOT001, TAKE CAPTIVE. I WILL TAKE YOUR TARGET.

Nickiy10: Dylki started dying again!

cloissmate7: I know!

Bot004 joined the game.

Nickiy10: There's two of us and four of them!

cloissmate7: I'm not that good at this…

Nickiy10: I noticed.

Person Wins Losses

dylki10 0 69

Nickiy10 12 10

cloissmate7 11 20

Bot001 30 17

Bot002 33 14

Bot004 0 7

Bot005 0 0

Bot002: BOT NEARING PERIL. BOT IN CAREFUL MODE.

cloissmate7: What was it like when Bot003 was in careful mode?

Nickiy10: His fighting skills improved to nearly mine.

cloissmate7: Uh-oh.

Vicky5232 joined the game.

Vicky5232: I'll take Bot002! You take Bot004!

cloissmate7: Vicky! You escaped!

Vicky5232: Not to be excited. Dylki's trapped there, and while AdminHacker was weak from capturing him, I left.

Bot002: BOT IN PERIL! BOT LOCATING EASIER ENEMY… DONE!

Bot002 left the game.

cloissmate7: You realize that means dylki5232, right?

Vicky5232: Oh, ok. I was wondering if AdminHacker had multiple enemies.

cloissmate7: Just us, although I don't know why.

Vicky5232: Isn't there Admin for this game?

cloissmate7: *facepalm* Nick, you have admin!

Nickiy10: kill/Bot001

Nickiy10: It doesn't work!

cloissmate7: Aw man!

Vicky5232: Why are we here, and why are the Bots here? I just followed you and noticed you against two Bots.

cloissmate7: AdminHacker's HQ is in here, upstairs. Take Bot004, I'll go upstairs to Bot001.

Vicky5232: OK.

Person Wins Losses

dylki10 0 73

Nickiy10 16 11

cloissmate7 11 25

Bot001 34 17

Bot004 3 7

Bot005 1 4

I went upstairs, and faced Bot001. I watched the screen while doing so.

AdminHacker: MWAHAHAHA! Only 15 minutes until I take you to HQ and destroy you with your alt!

dylki5232: HALP MEH!

cloissmate7: Nick, you getting this?

Bot001: HUGE ALERT! NEARING DEATH! SWITCHING TO FULL POWER!

cloissmate7: HELP!

AdminHacker: Sorry, Bot emergency. Make that 14 minutes 24.

Nickiy10: At least that bought us 10 minutes. YOU TAKE BOT005 AND RUN!

cloissmate7: On it.

PowerBot001: BOT HAS GAINED MANY KILLS. BOT CAN NOW BECOME EVEN HIGHER POWER!

Nickiy10: Oh, my.

Person Wins Losses

dylki10 0 76

Vicky5232 4 3

Nickiy10 16 21

cloissmate7 11 30

SuperPowerB~ 50 19

Bot004 5 11

Bot005 3 4

Bot006 has been created.

Bot006: I WILL DESTROY CAPTIVE.

Nickiy10: Seriously?

Vicky5232: We can't keep up!

cloissmate7: There's always 3-4 Bots!

Nickiy10: When there's 4, Dylki slowly nears 100!

Nickiy10: AdminHacker says 15 minutes!

Vicky5232: We need an idea!

cloissmate7: Like what?

Nickiy10: Run from the power guy?

cloissmate7: Don't guys like that usually have one attack every 10 minutes or so?

Vicky5232: Well, I guess I'll do it.

So Nick ran, Vicky went up and found the wall, and Nick started dueling Bot005.

SuperPowerBot001: NEW TARGET! USING SUPER POWER BLAST!

Bot005: TARGET LOST. NEW TARGET FOUND.

Person Wins Losses

dylki10 0 79

Vicky5232 8 57

Nickiy10 16 31

cloissmate7 11 37

PowerBot001 110 19

Bot004 9 15

Bot005 3 4

Bot006 3 0

Bot004: BOT IN PERIL! BOT LEAVING! BOT006, TAKE THE TARGET.

Nickiy10: That was easy. Lemme finish off the PowerBot.

Vicky5232: Already did.

Person Wins Losses

dylki10 0 80

Vicky5232 9 57

Nickiy10 19 32

cloissmate7 15 39

Bot005 5 8

Bot006 4 3

Nickiy10: Nice! AdminHacker stopped wasting his energy on bots!

cloissmate7: And the minutes he takes…

Nickiy10: It did speed up the capture by 2. 5 minutes!

Vicky5232: Is there a downside to everything?

cloissmate7: Everything related with AdminHacker, which is all we've been experiencing lately.

Nickiy10: You're dueling fast!

cloissmate7: I'm not under pressure. Vicky, go help dylki5232.

Vicky5232: Uhh… on it.

Vicky5232 left the game.

Bot005: ALERT! ALERT! BOT FORGOT ABOUT THAT HE CAN PLACE AN OBJECT. BOT006: ASK MASTER.

Nickiy10: He says no, and 4 minutes.

cloissmate7: Once again… a downside and an upside. When does this madness stop?

Nickiy10: When we can't play ROBLOX any longer. 3 minutes… get these bots done before Bots 2, 3, and 4 get back with dylki5232.

Nickiy10: Uh-oh! AdminHacker changed his mind.

Bot005 placed something.

Bot006 placed something.

cloissmate7: Great.

Person Wins Losses

dylki10 0 80

Nickiy10 25 35

cloissmate7 23 42

Bot005 8 14

Bot006 3 11

Jails came down around Nick and I as the Bots placed them.

cloissmate7: And the upside?

Nickiy10: AdminHacker has 7 minutes instead of 3.

cloissmate7: And once again, the downside is worse than the upside is good.

Nickiy10: Barely.

cloissmate7: Well now what?

Nickiy10: Remember how that sword dropped from the sky?

dylki10: (Content Deleted)

dylki10: Darn…

cloissmate7: And the remote. I have a plan, but I don't have a screen to work with.

Nickiy10: :tp cloiss me

cloissmate7: Thanks!

Bot005: BOT DETECTS USELESSNESS.

Bot006: BUT WE CAN DESTROY CAPTIVE.

Bot005: BOT FORGOT.

Nickiy10: uhh…

I used the remote on the TV.

Nickiy10: :givebtools me

cloissmate7: Did it work?

Nickiy10: Yeah!

cloissmate7: wait a sec… give me admin, I've got an awesome idea.

Nickiy10: admin/clo

cloissmate7: Thanks!

cloissmate7: (Content Deleted)

Nickiy10: Huh?

cloissmate7: AdminHacker stopped my admin command.

Nickiy10: Oh. Now why did I get btools? I just realized this jail is undeletable.

Person Wins Losses

dylki10 0 84

Nickiy10 25 35

cloissmate7 23 35

Bot005 10 14

Bot006 5 11

Nickiy10: :health dylk 999

cloissmate7: Nice!

Nickiy10: Ugh… admin… energy low…

cloissmate7: WHAT!? HE LIMITED YOUR ADMIN!?

Nickiy10: yep…

cloissmate7: Lemme look at the screen.

AdminHacker: You've got 4 minutes to do something, and that's not enough! Soon I'll have both of his accounts!

Vicky5232: But how'd you know!?

AdminHacker: Don't you know, dummy?

dylki5232: stalk…

Vicky5232: Oh.

cloissmate7: Any ideas?

dylki10: (Content Deleted)

cloissmate7: Someone has an idea.

Nickiy10: Wait that's it! Dylki, keep saying that phrase!

cloissmate7: What?

dylki10: (Content Deleted)

dylki10: (Content Deleted)

dylki10: (Content Deleted)

dylki10: (Content Deleted)

dylki10: (Content Deleted)

dylki10: (Content Deleted)

dylki10: (Content Deleted)

dylki10: (Content Deleted)

dylki10: (Content Deleted)

dylki10: (Content Deleted)

dylki10: (Content Deleted)

dylki10: teleportoolz…

Nickiy10: AdminHacker took his force off because it was too much!

cloissmate7: He says 'Teleport tools.'

Nickiy10: That makes a whole lot of sense!

I don't know if it was in a different way, but that did make a whole lot of sense. He had the power to teleport his tools to his friends. In the first hour they dealt with AdminHacker, dylki10 picked up the remote that controlled the TV from the frozen spot in HQ. He handed it to dylki5232, but he had no idea what it did. I, however, found out it controlled the Bot TV projected right outside of jail. When Dylki watched the TV in here and found out Nick was being infested by three Bots, he teleported his sword there.

cloissmate7: The BodySwap tool!

Nickiy10: Huh?

dylki10: yez…

cloissmate7: Swap yourself w/ Nick- it'll confuse the Bots.

I watched as Dylki10 started to look like Nickiy10 and Nickiy10 started to look like Dylki10. We had managed some blows from jail.

Bot005: BOT ALL MESSED UP. BOT CONFUSED.

Bot006: BOT ALSO CONFUSED. BOT WEAKENING…

Person Wins Losses

dylki10 0 85

Nickiy10 26 35

cloissmate7 27 35

WeakBot005 10 15

WeakBot006 6 15

WeakBot005: BOT… FORGOT… HOW… TELEPORT…

WeakBot006: ME… TOO…

cloissmate7: Nice! Finish them from jail!

dylki10: but…

AdminHacker: 1 minute! Hee Hee! I believe this was the point where your friends get speechless!

cloissmate7: I hate to admit that's true.

Nickiy10: Well, from 1 minute to 13 seconds, at least.

When Cloissmate7 was speechless alone with AdminHacker, Nick came with 13 seconds left, and found a way to stop it.

cloissmate7: Vicky probably feels the same way I did. We have… 30 seconds to get out of here and into there.

Nickiy10: I wonder if WeakBots still have leaving restrictions.

cloissmate7: We have 15 seconds to try it.

Nickiy10 left the game.

Person Wins Losses

dylki10 0 85

cloissmate7 31 35

WeakBot005 10 19

WeakBot006 6 15


	5. Part Four

For the last couple hours, my friends and I were dealing with a new enemy named AdminHacker. He had taken Dylki10 captive, and about an hour ago I found out where AdminHacker's secret HQ was. My friends and I fought some bots there, and it was hard to keep up. Meanwhile, on a screen in front of me, AdminHacker had trapped Dylki's alternate account back at Become Epic Obby. Nickiy10 and I were in a jail near the screen, and they were trying to manage some blows against the Bots outside. Nickiy10 found a way to leave the game to help Dylki's alt, but I couldn't. I guessed it was my turn to be trapped. I had a sword tool, reset and a remote. The sword helped me destroy the Bots, who would die after 20 deaths, or losses. Reset was a dumb tool, in which allows you to kill yourself. Remote was an AdminHacker made tool to control his TVs, which Dylki10 recently found and passed to me.

Person Wins Losses

dylki10 0 85

cloissmate7 33 35

WeakBot005 10 19

WeakBot006 6 18

WeakBot005: BOT STILL IN PERIL. BOT HAS FOUND A WAY TO POWER UP.

Up on the screen, AdminHacker was about to arrive with Dylki's alt.

AdminHacker: 3, 2, 1,… Ugh Bot005, fine. 10 minutes.

At the class of Bot, a Bot can have restrictions on allowing other people to leave the game. When it was a WeakBot, my friends had no trouble leaving. AdminHacker, as usual, had taken 10 minutes to power up his Bot. Last time, with Bot001, it had already been 'Bot' and became a nearly unstoppable PowerBot.

Person Wins Losses

dylki10 0 85

cloissmate7 34 35

Bot005 10 19

WeakBot006 6 19

WeakBot006: BOT USING FELLOW BOT'S IDEA TO POWER UP SELF.

AdminHacker: No, stay weak. What matters is there's one, and leaving restrictions on the new captive.

Vicky5232: New captive? Oh no, you got cloiss!

dylki5232: omy…

AdminHacker: Although since they both have one life, I will charge up another Bot. Aw man, that gives you 20 minutes anyway! Well, you can't do much.

Well, that was bad news. Last time AdminHacker was making Bots, my friends and I could barely keep up, and there were three of us. Now there was one of me, and the process had started again.

Bot005: I WILL STAY HERE, AND STOP NEW CAPTIVE FROM LEAVING. YOU GO MESS WITH EASIER ENEMIES.

WeakBot006: COMMAND ACCEPTED, ALTHOUGH IT WAS NOT FROM MASTER.

WeakBot006 left the game.

cloissmate7: I'll get you in one blow.

Bot005: BOT STAYING AWAY FROM ANYTHING PERILOUS – BOT GETTING ORIGINAL CAPTIVE.

cloissmate7: Uh-oh.

Right then, a Delete tool fell into my jail. Did Dylki have a delete tool? He could pass me his tools when he wanted, as he had discovered 30 minutes ago. I already knew the jail was undeletable… wait could I reset? No, there was a spawn. But the spawn was deletable! I had found the flaw.

cloissmate7: Hah! I found your flaw!

Bot005: I DO NOT HAVE A FLAW. ORIGINAL CAPTIVE IS SLOWLY DYING.

I showed him his flaw. I reset.

Person Wins Losses

dylki10 0 87

cloissmate7 34 36

Bot005 12 19

Bot005: ALERT! ALERT! JAIL BREACHED!

cloissmate7: Well too bad!

I went back upstairs and chopped the Bot right off. Although, I had just realized that if I left, Dylki would be alone with Bot007 when produced, and Bot007 would take off Dylki's 13 remaining lives. 13 lives would bring to 100, and if Nick told me right, that would get him deleted from the game. For real.

cloissmate7: Dylki! We need to get you out of here!

dylki10: mecanleev…

cloissmate7: C'mon! Dylki…

dylki10: gotooby

cloissmate7: I won't leave you here!

dylki10: icanleav…

cloissmate7: Show me.

dylki10 left the game.

Bot007 has been created.

cloissmate7: Really?

Bot007 placed something.

Cloiss looked around, but didn't see anything.

Bot007: BOT WANTS ADMIN…

cloissmate7: Great.

AdminHacker: Ok, fine. Own the captive. Up to 45 minutes.

cloissmate7: Hmm…

cloissmate7: Dylki! On the screen! AdminHacker looks weak! Try to leave with Vicky!

dylki5232: itry…

cloissmate7: I'll take Bot007. I can't believe that worked!

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

cloissmate7: Uh-oh…

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: :kill cloiss

Bot007: ALERT! ALERT! BOT FORGOT ADMIN WAS LIMITED! BOT BECOMING WEAK.

cloissmate7: Phew…

Person Wins Losses

cloissmate7 34 86

WeakBot007 50 0

WeakBot007: BOT USING PLACED POWER BLOCK TO REPOWER SELF TO BOT.

Bot007: YAY! YAY!

Not good. If the Bot was class Bot, it would be a tough 1-on-1 duel. Cloissmate7 couldn't die more than 14 times, and the Bot would most likely leave if it died 15 times. Therefore, it was an even duel, and with Cloiss's experience, he could possibly lose. But, he had no choice.

Vicky5232 left the game.

dylki10 left the game.

AdminHacker: 40 Minutes! I hear we have another captive! WAIT HOW DID YOU…

Obstacle Name Deaths

AdminHacker 0

Bot004 19

As for the deaths by bots, it seemed Vicky destroyed Bot006 quickly, since it was weak. 2 and 3 had both died due to having 19 and 17 lives lost out of 20 when I left there last, but 4 stood well against Vicky.

Vicky5232 joined the game.

dylki10 joined the game.

dylki5232 joined the game.

Person Wins Losses

cloissmate7 38 86

Bot007 50 4

Vicky5232 47 75

dylki10 5 95

dylki5232 0 9

Vicky5232: Now what?

cloissmate7: Uhh… I don't know.

Drumdude2012 joined the game.

Nickiy10 joined the game.

Drumdude2012 was another of my friends, a menu chatter, who just came back online.

Cloissmate7: Hi, Drumdude.

Drumdude2012: Hello.

Dylki10: Umm, we're in trouble, if you hadn't noticed.

Cloissmate7: Oh, right.

Nickiy10: These Bots have been chasing after us and we can't leave the game unless we kill them 20 times, or they downgrade to WeakBots.

Vicky5232: Bot007 has 4 Losses, so we have to kill him 16 times.

Drumdude2012: Yes.

Dylki10: AdminHacker can make more Bots, so we have to be careful.

Drumdude2012: Yes.

My friends and I charged the Bot and tried to kill it.

Person Wins Losses

cloissmate7 39 86

Bot007 60 15

Vicky5232 49 78

dylki10 5 99

dylki5232 0 10

Nickiy10 31 41

Drumdude2012 1 9

Bot007 – BOT IN PERIL. BOT LEAVING.

Cloissmate7 – Finally.

Bot007 left the game.

Nickiy10 – Let's leave the game.

Cloissmate7 left the game.

Dylki10 left the game.

Dylki5232 left the game.

Nickiy10 left the game.

Vicky5232 left the game.

Drumdude2012 left the game.

Cloissmate7 joined Insanity

Dylki10 joined Insanity

Nickiy10 joined Insanity

Vicky5232 joined Insanity

Drumdude2012 joined Insanity

Cloissmate7 – Where are dylki5232 and Drumdude2012?

Dylki10 – Oh, I just signed off with him.

Vicky5232 – I did the same with WarriorDarkheart.

Drumdude2012 – Hello.

Cloissmate7 – Hello to you too.

Dylki10 – Lets leave and go on another game. I don't like the thought of AdminHacker messing up this game, plus there's no admin or weapons.

Cloissmate7 left Insanity

Dylki10 left Insanity

Nickiy10 left Insanity

Vicky5232 left Insanity

Cloissmate7 joined Random Buildings

Dylki10 joined Random Buildings

Nickiy10 joined Random Buildings

Vicky5232 joined Random Buildings

Nickiy10 – Um… Where's Drumdude?

Cloissmate7 – I don't know.

Cloissmate7 checked his Remote and saw that AdminHacker spawned Bot008. Bot008 was chasing Drumdude2012 around on Insanity.

Cloissmate7 – Bot008 is chasing Drumdude2012 on Insanity.

Dylki10 – I'm not going because I have 99 WOs.

Cloissmate7 – Than I'll stay too. I'm in the 80's.

Nickiy10 – I'll stay just because I'm bored of all this AdminHacker-Bot stuff.

Vicky5232 – I'll stay, and I hope Drumdude gets out of this with less than 100 WOs…

Cloissmate7 – Me too.

To Be Continued…


	6. Part Five

cloissmate7: How did you get out?

My friends and I had been trapped with a villain called AdminHacker for the previous hours. He had spawned a Bot, a robotic player used to capture people in a server and each one can produce one object. A player can escape by killing the Bot 20 times, but the Bots often place jails to prevent that.

DrumDude2012: What?

Vicky5232: AdminHacker sent Bot008 to capture you in that server.

DrumDude2012: What?

Nickiy10: Ugh… dylki, try explaining this to Drumdude.

dylki10: We are dealing with some annoying dude called AdminHacker. He is over there.

AdminHacker: Wait, Drumdude, how did you get back here? I trapped you with my Bot!

DrumDude2012: Can you show me how do to that?

AdminHacker: Ugh, Menu Chatters. Cloiss, how is he out?

cloissmate7: I am trying to figure that out myself.

Nickiy10: He wouldn't have a sword, so he couldn't kill the Bot 20 times.

DrumDude2012: No

Vicky5232: Huh?

dylki10: Wait… Drumdude, did you have a sword?

DrumDude2012: Yes

cloissmate7: I wonder how, that game doesn't give swords.

DrumDude2012: Hmm…

DrumDude2012: Come to my place!

DrumDude2012: You

Vicky5232: does he have a place?

cloissmate7: No, he means come to "You"'s place, directed at me.

DrumDude2012: Yes

DrumDude2012: Thank You

cloissmate7: You're welcome, but we can't, AdminHacker's presence stops us. DrumDude2012: Aw, man!

DrumDude2012: Stop breaking the rules

AdminHacker: Who said there were rules?

Vicky5232: Um, the Roblox admins?

DrumDude2012: Stop!

AdminHacker: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

cloissmate7: I know how you feel. When I was a Menu Chatter, I was in a similar situation.

Nickiy10: Oh, and you can't report him.

DrumDude2012: Why?

Vicky5232: I really don't know.

Cloissmate7: Uh-oh… Look!

Bot009 joined the game.

Bot010 joined the game.

Bot011 joined the game.

Bot012 joined the game.

Bot013 joined the game.

Bot009 placed something.

Bot010 placed something.

Bot011 placed something.

Bot012 placed something.

Bot013 placed something.

Bot009 left the game.

Bot010 left the game.

Bot011 left the game.

Bot012 left the game.

Bot013 left the game.

dylki10: Are they after someone else?

DrumDude2012: Yes

Vicky5232: Do you know who it is?

DrumDude2012: Yes

Nickiy10: So the menu chatter, the one person who can't say, knows.

cloissmate7: Yep.

dylki10: You've got to be kidding me.

Nickiy10: Is it someone we know?

DrumDude2012: Yes

dylki10: Uh oh, I'm scared…

cloissmate7: Of what?

dylki10: Well, I'm always scared, but look up! We're jailed!

Nickiy10: Huh… Ah! Those Bots came to place jails!

DrumDude2012: Oh no!

AdminHacker: Hee Hee! No one beats the great G – AdminHacker!

dylki10: What was he about to say?

DrumDude2012: I don't know

DrumDude2012: No

cloissmate7: That means he knows. I can translate Menu Chats because I used to have to do things like that myself.

Nickiy10: Ugh…

dylki10: We really need to get him a better account.

cloissmate7: ikr

Nickiy10: Now what…

dylki10: Try resetting.

cloissmate7: But you have 99 Deaths! If you reset, you die forever!

dylki10: then protect me!

Nickiy10: Alright…

Drumdude, Vicky, Nick, and I reset out of jail, but then realized we couldn't do much.

Nickiy10: Again, Now what?

Suddenly, a delete tool appeared above my head.

cloissmate7: I guess we could try deleting dylki10's jail.

Vicky5232: There is someone helping us.

Cloissmate7: I know, but who?

Vicky5232: Drumdude? Who is helping us?

Drumdude2012: Can I haz that tool?

dylki10: (Content Deleted)

dylki10: I know too… -_-

Cloissmate7: Ok. I know you have a plan.

cloissmate7 gave Drumdude the Delete Tool. Drumdude took it out and began to run after AdminHacker.

AdminHacker: Hah! You'll never catch the epic Guest1337!

cloissmate7: Huh?

dylki10: Wha?

AdminHacker: I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU!

AdminHacker left the game.

dylki10: Well, bye Cloiss.

Vicky5232: Bye, Dylki. Bye Cloiss.

cloissmate7: Bye, everyone.

DrumDude2012: Cya!

Vicky5232 left the game.

dylki10 left the game.

Drumdude2012 left the game.

cloissmate7 left the game.

Nickiy10 left the game.


	7. Part Six

My friends and I recently escaped from the game where they were trapped with AdminHacker. AdminHacker left and they were finally able to leave. We all regrouped at Vicky5232's Epicnator's HQ.

Cloissmate7 – AdminHacker said something about Guest1337. Drumdude, was that what you were trying to tell us about?

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Vicky5232 – Do you know what's so important about it?

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Dylki10 – Seriously? How come the menu chatter knows everything and we know nothing?

Drumdude2012 – No.

Dylki10 – What do you mean by No?

Nickiy10 – This is getting more and more confusing.

Cloissmate7 – Maybe he means that he doesn't know everything?

Vicky5232 – Most likely.

Cloissmate7 – Yeah. Shame we can't find out what he knows and doesn't know.

Vicky5232 – I have an idea

Cloissmate7 - Your ideas fail!

Dylki10 – If it's anything random, than it's a no.

Vicky5232 – We can go on Warriors Lake Territory…

Nickiy10 – Vetoed!

Cloissmate7 – No, that game sucks!

Dylki10 – NOOOoooOOooOOOooOOoooooOooOOOOoOOoO D:

Drumdude2012 – I give it a 1 out of 10!

Vicky5232 – Just give me a chance!

Cloissmate7 – No. It probably won't help us.

Vicky5232 – Anyways, anyone can use the name box in that game, so Drumdude can just type what he has to say there.

Dylki10 – Awesome idea!

Nickiy10 – It's ok…

Cloissmate7 – Help! The world is going mad! Vicky actually had a good idea! Not that it wasn't a good idea, but still!

Drumdude2012 – I give it a 10 out of 10!

Vicky5232 – I'll find a nearly empty server, than you can all follow me.

Nickiy10 – Ok.

Vicky5232 left Epicnator's HQ

Dylki10 left Epicnator's HQ

Cloissmate7 left Epicnator's HQ

Drumdude2012 left Epicnator's HQ

Nickiy10 left Epicnator's HQ

Vicky5232 joined Warriors Lake Territory

Dylki10 joined Warriors Lake Territory

Cloissmate7 joined Warriors Lake Territory

Drumdude2012 joined Warriors Lake Territory

Nickiy10 joined Warriors Lake Territory

Vicky5232 – I know a spot where we can go where no one will oversee us.

Vicky5232 lead Cloissmate7, Dylki10, Drumdude2012, and Nickiy10 to some underground tunnels.

Vicky5232 – Ok, Drumdude, just type what you have to say in the Name box, than press Set. You might have to do that a few times.

Drumdude2012 (through Name) – I got it.

Cloissmate7 – Where did Drumdude2013 come from?

Drumdude2012 (through Name) – I don't know.

Dylki10 – What do you mean by I don't know?

Drumdude2012 (through Name) – I mean…

Drumdude2012 (through Name) – I

Drumdude2012 (through Name) – don't

Drumdude2012 (through Name) – know!

Nickiy10 – Ok, I don't really care about him anyways.

Nickiy10 – How did you get your information?

Drumdude2012 (through Name) – It all happened when

Vicky5232 – Go on.

Drumdude2012 left Warriors Lake Territory

Cloissmate7 – That was weird.

Nickiy10 – Yeah, it was.

Nickiy10 left Warriors Lake Territory

Cloissmate7 – No one, do or say anything.

Dylki10 left Warriors Lake Territory

Vicky5232 – What's going on?!

Cloissmate7 – I don't know!

Cloissmate7 left Warriors Lake Territory

I was white screened and followed dylki10 to Aibes and Vicky5232.

Cloissmate7 joined Aibes and Vicky5232

Cloissmate7 – Are you guys all here?

Dylki10 – I'm here.

Cloissmate7 – Where are Drumdude2012, Nickiy10, and Vicky5232?

Dylki10 – You mean you don't know where they are?

Cloissmate7 – If you want we can search for them. Let's stick together, though. I'll look where Drumdude is, than we can follow him. Good thing we all are on Follow: Best Friends Only, and we are all Best Friends with each other.

Dylki10 – Yeah, let's get searching.

Cloissmate7 – Ok, so Drumdude2012 is at…

Dylki10 – Where is he?

Cloissmate7 – The Underground Wars.

What joined Aibes and Vicky5232

What – Dun Dun DUN!

What left Aibes and Vicky5232

Cloissmate7 – What? That was random.

Dylki10 – Yes it was. Let's get focused, though.

Cloissmate7 – Yeah, I agree. Let's go.

Dylki10 – Ok.

Cloissmate7 left Aibes and Vicky5232

Dylki10 left Aibes and Vicky5232

To be continued…


	8. Part Seven

Cloissmate7 joined The Underground War

Dylki10 joined The Underground War

Cloissmate7 – Drumdude, you here?

Dylki10 and I were teaming up to find our friends, Drumdude2012, Nickiy10, and Vicky5232. We now joined the game where Roblox said Drumdude2012 was.

Drumdude2012 – Yes

Dylki10 - Yeah!

Bot009 joined The Underground War

Bot010 joined The Underground War

Bot011 joined The Underground War

Bot012 joined The Underground War

Bot013 joined The Underground War

Dylki10 – DANG IT!

Cloissmate7 – You got that right. Those are the Bots from earlier!

Nickiy10 joined The Underground War

Nickiy10 – You guys ok?

Cloissmate7 – Some Bots just joined the game.

Nickiy10 – Yeah, that isn't ok.

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Cloissmate7 – I guess we have to fight them off, but we are all on different teams.

Imastalker81 joined The Underground War

Dylki10 – Who are you?

Imastalker81 – I'm a stalker.

Cloissmate7 – We know, but who are you really?

Imastalker81 – I'm a friend, ok? I can get us all on one team so we can get rid of those Bots.

Dylki10 – ...Ok, but you still are a stalker… O.o

Cloissmate7 – Ok, Dylki, stay on one of the towers. You have 99 WOs.

Nickiy10 – Yeah. You can snipe them from above.

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Dylki10 – Nice! I'm a boss at sniping!

Cloissmate7 – How many WOs have you had since AdminHacker came?

Imastalker81 – I had 21. I'll be fine. There's no admin in this game.

Nickiy10 – Well, get us all on one team.

Imastalker81 – Ok.

I watched the team lists and saw that on the Red Team, there was me, Bot011, Bot014, Bot010, and Imastalker98 and on the Blue Team, Drumdude2012, Dylki10, Bot013, Bot009, and Nickiy10. It quickly switched so all the Bots were on the Blue Team.

Cloissmate7 – Yo, Bots, we'll beat you!

Bot009 – WE WILL BEAT YOU NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY! WE WILL WIN!

Bot011 – YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! WE WILL DESTROY YOU!

Imastalker81 – Ok, I'll make it easier for us, and harder for them. Cloissmate7, go on the other tower. You have a lot of WOs too. Nickiy10 and Drumdude, go through the tunnels.

Cloissmate7 – What will you do?

Imastalker98 – Well, besides being a stalker, I do know the Bot ways. I'll cover you and Drumdude, and get rid of the Bots.

Dylki10 – The Bots are going through the tunnels!

Imastalker98 – We don't have any time to waste!

Nickiy10 – Why not? It takes forever to dig through the tunnels.

Imastalker98 – Trust me.

Cloissmate7 – Why should we trust you? We don't know who you are, where you came from, or where you get your information.

Bot009 – BOTS! BEGIN CLEARING THE WAY! TARGET ON OTHER SIDE!

Cloissmate7 – Check the tunnels!

Nickiy10, Drumdude2012, and Imastalker98 go into the tunnels to find that all the dirt blocks are gone and the five Bots are advancing.

Imastalker98 – I feared this would happen…

Dylki10 – What?

Nickiy10 – Um… the Bots got rid of all the dirt under here.

Cloissmate7 – There goes them taking a long time to make a tunnel…

Imastalker98 – We have to get to the Bots! I can get them.

Cloissmate7 – It's hard to kill them.

Drumdude2012 – No.

Dylki10 – What?

Cloissmate7 – What do you mean?

Nickiy10 – It doesn't matter, I tried leaving, but the presence of the Bots is keeping us from leaving. Again.

Cloissmate7 – Grrr…

Imastalker98 – Underground team! Help me kill them once, than Cloissmate7 and Dylki10 can get them with snipers when they spawn.

Bot012 – THAT WILL NEVER WORK!

Bot010 – YOUR PLAN HAS FAILED FROM THE START!

Bot013 – ADMINHACKER WILL TAKE OVER ALL!

Cloissmate7 – Whatever. Imastalker, we'll follow your plan for now.

Drumdude – Yes.

Nickiy10 and Drumdude2012 went underground with Imastalker98 and they killed the bots. Dylki10 and I sniped them from above. Soon, only Bot013 was left.

Bot013 – YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT US!

Dylki10 – I got Bot013.

Cloissmate7 – So we defeated five Bots.

Imastalker98 – Yeah, it helped that they don't spawn with the force field.

Cloissmate7 – What?

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Dylki10 – Yeah, I noticed that while Cloiss and I were sniping them.

Nickiy10 – Well, now all we have to do is find Vicky.

Dylki10 – Roblox says she's still at Warriors Lake Territory.

Cloissmate7 – Try following her.

Dylki10 – I am. It isn't saying the game has ended.

Nickiy10 – Weird.

Dylki10 left The Underground Wars

Cloissmate7 – That means that he followed Vicky. Let's go!

Cloissmate7 left The Underground Wars

Drumdude2012 left The Underground Wars

Nickiy10 left The Underground Wars

Dylki10 joined Warriors Lake Territory

Cloissmate7 joined Warriors Lake Territory

Drumdude2012 joined Warriors Lake Territory

Nickiy10 joined Warriors Lake Territory

AdminHacker – Hello.

Player WOs

Dylki10 99

Cloissmate7 88

Drumdude2012 17

Nickiy10 39

Vicky5232 68

AdminHacker 0

Bot014 0

To be continued…


	9. Part Eight

My friends and I found AdminHacker, Vicky5232, and Bot014 on Warriors Lake Territory.

Vicky5232 - Help! AdminHacker took me captive!

Dylki10 - Vicky!

AdminHacker - MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Drumdude2012 - Stop!

AdminHacker - Again, no. I thought I told you that already.

Cloissmate7 - Let Vicky go!

AdminHacker - This is getting repetitive: NO NO NO NO NO.

Dylki10 - Are you sure? *Grin*

AdminHacker - YES.

Vicky5232 - DYLKI SHUT UP AND SAVEEEE MEEEEE!

Bot018 Had to take on Dylki10, Drumdude2012, Nickiy10, and me.

Drumdude2012 - XD

Nickiy10 - Are you serious, one Bot against 5 Robloxians?

Dylki10 - Think again Nick, in this game we are cats and the only attack tool is scratch, which doesn't hurt very much. But the Bots are hacked and don't have to be cats, and can get better tools than us.

Cloissmate7 - Oh, Great.

Dylki10 - BUT I know secrets in this game because Vicky makes me play this very often. FOLLOW ME!

Dylki10 leads us to a strange looking dark hole.

Dylki10 - Here it is, the secret tunnel system.

Drumdude2012 - You are awesome!

Dylki10 - Thank you, but we got to take down that bot.

Cloissmate7 – Ok, we'll all get to that Bot and take him down with scratch.

Nickiy10 – Got it.

Drumdude2012 – No.

Dylki10 - ? What do you mean by no?

Nickiy10 – Let's just find out for ourselves. ATTACK!

We all went by the Bot, scratched him a lot, than run into the tunnels.

Cloissmate7 – It's no use. The claws aren't working.

Vicky5232 – Obviously. The claws can only hurt, not kill. Are you that much of noobs?

Nickiy10 – No we're not. We're just not overly obsessed with this game, like you are!

Vicky5232 – No I'm not!

Dylki10 – We still have to come up with a plan.

Cloissmate7 – Yeah, what can we do?

Person Wins Losses

Lobby

StarClan

Dark Forest

Kittypets

Rogues/Loners AdminHacker 2 0

Bot014 0 0

ThunderClan Vicky5232 50 80

ShadowClan

WindClan Dylki10 45 99

Cloissmate7 41 88

Nickiy10 42 42

Drumdude20~ 2 18

RiverClan

Dylki10 – I wonder if this will work…

Cloissmate7 – If what would work?

Bot014 – I WILL DESTROY YOU NOW! YOU HAVE NO HOPE OF WINNING!

Nickiy10 – I never thought I would say this, but I think we're screwed.

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Dylki10 – Not yet…

Dylki10 – FOOD FIGHT!

Dylki began throwing all the prey he picked up at Bot014. Nick, Drum, and I started doing the same.

Bot014 – BOT'S INVENTORY IS OVERFLOWING!

AdminHacker – Grrr…

Dylki10 - *Epic Face*

AdminHacker – Bot, leave. We have more important matters. Follow subject one.

Nickiy10 – Oh no. If there are more important matters…

Cloissmate7 – Yep. You don't want to know what that means.

Bot014 – YES, MASTER! I WILL FOLLOW YOUR BIDDING!

Bot014 left Warriors Lake Territory

AdminHacker – You know what, I'll go too. Vicky, you're in charge.

Dylki10 - WHAT!

Cloissmate7 – Vicky…?

Drumdude2012 – No way!

Nickiy10 – I'm out of here.

Vicky5232 – You can't leave the game while I'm here. SORRY!

Dylki10 - I'm scared.

Nickiy10 - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dylki10 – Seriously, dude, you can stop now.

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Vicky5232 – But do you ever ask why? Why? Ask me why!

Cloissmate7 – Why?

Vicky5232 – I didn't mean literally!

Vicky5232 – Every time I want to have fun, all you want to do is ruin it. You mess up everything I do.

Vicky5232 – I'm pretty sure I know for a fact that you only keep me around to use on other people. You USE me. I don't want to be used.

Cloissmate7 – We don't use you!

Vicky5232 – Says the person who uses me the most!

Cloissmate7 – But…

Dylki10 – We just need to concentrate on getting out of here.

Nickiy10 – Yeah, but Vicky's here.

Vicky5232 – AdminHacker, let's me do what I want! You NEVER let me do what I want. You always want to go on some stupid game like Kohltastrophes Realm or something like that.

Dylki10 – No we don't.

Vicky5232 – Well, maybe you don't, but that's mainly because you're never online. It's the same with Nick and Drumdude. If you want someone to blame, point your fingers at Cloissmate7.

Cloissmate7 – Me? But… why? All you do is mess up what I do.

Vicky5232 – But still. It's your fault that I do that and your fault alone!

Cloissmate7 – And what did AdminHacker do to get you on his side.

Vicky5232 – He did nothing. He let me make the choice. Sometimes, you give me no choice. You're the one who keeps saying I don't exist. You're the one who keeps ditching me for some annoying random dude.

Dylki10 – Vicky, calm down.

Nickiy10 – Not my conversation, obviously. Awkward!

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Vicky5232 – I'm going, but I'll be back, you can be sure about that. I'll take my revenge.

Cloissmate7 – Vicky, still… why are you doing this?

Vicky5232 – Cloiss, keep your eyes open and keep listening. Keep looking out because I'll be back. And when I am, I'll make sure your 100 WO is done by ME and then you face a fate worse than death.

Dylki10 – Vicky, don't do this. We're your friends, not AdminHacker.

Vicky5232 – Oh, and one more thing…

Vicky5232 – :kill dylki10

Vicky5232 – AdminHacker hacked admin onto this server. That was his 100th WO.

Vicky5232 – Ta ta!

Vicky5232 left Warriors Lake Territory.

Cloissmate7 – Vicky, why did you take away his 100th WO? Now he's banned for life.

Nickiy10 – Don't worry. We'll help you hunt down Vicky. For now, let's go.

Drumdude2012 left Warriors Lake Territory

Nickiy10 left Warriors Lake Territory

Cloissmate7 – RIP, Dylki…

Cloissmate7 left Warriors Lake Territory

To Be Continued…


	10. Part Nine

To sum up, my friends and I had just left Warriors Lake Territory. Dylki10 had just suffered his 100th WO, and was now banned forever. Vicky5232 had abandoned us to side with their enemy, AdminHacker, and was now against us. The only friends I had left were Nickiy10 and Drumdude2012. I had just invited Nickiy10 to a party, while Drumdude can't get in parties because he's a menu chatter.

(Party)

Cloissmate7: So, what should we do now?

Nickiy10: I don't know. Maybe we should follow Vicky and see what she's up to?

Cloissmate7: Is that a good idea?

Nickiy10: Well, we have to find it somehow.

Cloissmate7: It says she's on Insanity.

Nickiy10: So even after Dylki gets banned for life, she still is on his places?

Cloissmate7: She is probably griefing them. Classic Vicky. And now that Dylki can't reverse the history on his server, any damage is permanent.

Nickiy10: I guess that makes sense. But still, what should we do?

Cloissmate7: Well, we have no choice but to join.

Nickiy10 joined Insanity

Cloissmate7 joined Insanity

Vicky5232: Mwahahahaha! I never liked you, Drumdude…

Nickiy10: Uh-oh.

Players WOs

Spawn 210

Vicky5232 80

Cloissmate7 88

Nickiy10 42

Jail 68

Drumdude2012 68

Bot014 0

Cloissmate7: We're gonna have to fight another Bot. 2v1 should be easy though.

Nickiy10: But how?

Cloissmate7: Like this.

Luckily, before he was banned, Dylki gave me build tools on this server. I placed 2 swords and 2 rockets.

Nickiy10: But we don't know where they are!

Cloissmate7: Oh… right.

Nickiy10: So, what now?

Cloissmate7: I know where Dylki and Vicky put a few secret tunnels. Follow me.

Nickiy10: OK.

We began going through some of the secret underwater tunnels I knew about.

Nickiy10: Hey, why did I die?

Cloissmate7: Right, the security. I'll make sure I delete all the flamethrowers this time, come back here ASAP.

Nickiy10: OK.

When I reached the end of the tunnel, I didn't find Vicky, but I saw Drumdude's name in the distance. I took out the delete tool and began digging to him. Hopefully that would give Nick some time to get back here. I decided to give him an update.

Cloissmate7: I found the end of the tunnel, I'm digging to where I see Drumdude's name. Get here quick!

Nickiy10: Ok, I'll try.

I continued to dig the tunnel until I found Bot014 and Drumdude2012 trapped in a jail with a spawn. I realized I couldn't attack because I would kill Drumdude on accident.

Cloissmate7: Nick, I found them! The Bot is in a jail with Drumdude, killing him. I can't interfere because I would kill Drumdude.

Nickiy10: Well, you're going to have to. Otherwise the Bot will keep killing him.

Cloissmate7: Yeah… you're right.

I tried to be cautious, but I realized I only had to kill Drumdude every other time! I had forgotten what I had learned at Underground Wars!

Bot014: BOT IN PERIL, BUT CANNOT LEAVE! BOT MUST KEEP FIGHTING!

Cloissmate7: Remember? They don't have 10-second spawn protection!

Nickiy10: Oh yeah! That really helps!

Bot014: ALERT! BOT CANNOT ESCAPE! BOT DEFEATED!

Bot014 was deleted from the game.

Players WOs

Spawn 211

Vicky5232 80

Cloissmate7 88

Nickiy10 43

Jail 78

Drumdude2012 78

Vicky5232: Oh, well. While you did that, I totally pwned Dylki's castle. You left your Rocket spawner behind… XD

Cloissmate7: Dylki… Well, the Bot is down.

Vicky5232: I don't care. Check this out.

Bot015 was created.

Bot015 became PowerBot015.

Vicky5232 became WeakVicky5232.

WeakVicky5232: no...

Nickiy10: That can't be good.

Cloissmate7: If it finds me here, I'll be cornered! Distract it!

PowerBot015: TARGET ACQUIRED. ATTEMPTING TO PWN: NICKIY10.

Cloissmate7: Ok, I'm good.

PowerBot015 placed something.

Cloissmate7: Never mind.

I decided to use his remote on PowerBot015. Instead, he got WeakVicky5232's thoughts.

WeakVicky5232: Cloiss… No, they took it too far. He may be a little annoying sometimes. But no… not a perma-ban and jail. He's still a friend, and I also annoy him sometimes. I need to help him. But I'm weak now… what can I do?

And then, it got blood all over it and I couldn't see anymore.

WeakVicky5232: help…

Cloissmate7: How?

WeakVicky5232: wiring…

Cloissmate7: But how?

I didn't know what to do. I took out my wiring tool, and then realized what she meant. The jail had a wiring input tag. All I had to do was place an output and it would disappear. So, I placed a button, wired it to the jail, and pressed it. Sure enough, it worked. I also teleported to spawn, where Vicky's ragdoll body was laying. A simple touch revived her.

Vicky5232: Thanks, Cloiss!

Nickiy10: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? NOW SHE CAN POWER UP ANOTHER BOT!

Cloissmate7: Trust me! Come to spawn!

Nickiy10: So now you've turned, too? No thanks, I'm staying right here.

Vicky5232: But Nick!

Nickiy10: No… I've had enough. Now get this stupid PowerBot out of my face.

Vicky5232: Ok. PowerBot, attack Cloiss.

PowerBot015: COMMAND ACCEPTED

Nickiy10: Thanks? Oh right, Cloiss is easier to kill. Humph.

Cloissmate7: Well, now it's coming for me!

Vicky5232: Well, it wouldn't attack its master, and Nick needed help.

PowerBot015 became SuperPowerBot015.

Nickiy10: Vicky…

Vicky5232: What? I didn't do anything!

Cloissmate7: Ugh, AdminHacker must've done it.

Nickiy10: Sure… You know what Vicky, I will just kill you!

SuperPowerBot015: TARGET FOUND. BEGINNING OBLITERATION!

Cloissmate7: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Vicky5232: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Vicky and I both began running from our pursuers.


	11. Part Ten

Vicky5232 – STOP!

Nickiy10 – Stop what?

Nickiy10 slowed down to see what Vicky was talking about. SuperPowerBot015 stopped chasing after me.

SuperPowerBot015 – OK! SUPERPOWERBOT WILL JUST STAND STILL!

Nickiy10 – Wait, I thought that Vicky was against us.

Cloissmate7 – She decided to spy on AdminHacker for us. I thought you knew that.

Nickiy10 – I didn't!

Vicky5232 – Than you're a noob. A complete noob.

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Cloissmate7 – We still need to come up with a plan.

Vicky5232 – Right. Go follow AdminHacker.

SuperPowerBot015 – GOT IT!

SuperPowerBot015 left Insanity.

Cloissmate7 – What?

Nickiy10 – Why would you do that?

Nickiy10 – How do we know that you're still not working for AdminHacker?

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Vicky5232 – Just trust me. I'm not.

Nickiy10 – Then why did you send SuperPowerBot015 after AdminHacker?

Vicky5232 – Because, after AdminHacker comes, you can start getting rid of him.

Cloissmate7 – Good point. He also has the 100 WO limit, right?

Vicky5232 – Yep! He derped. There's a selection where you can just set your WOs to whatever you want. He's just that much of a noob.

Cloissmate7 – LOLZ

I had a huge feeling Vicky was for certain on their side. My only problem was who AdminHacker was chasing after and why.

Adminhacker3 joined Insanity

Adminhacker3 – Gotta throw him off. Bye!

Adminhacker3 left Insanity

Cloissmate7 – What?

AdminHacker joined Insanity

Bot026 joined Insanity

AdminHacker - GRRRRR!

AdminHacker – While I'm here, I'll take care of you guys. Where's the Bot I sent you, Vicky?

SuperPowerBot015 joined Insanity

AdminHacker - NOOOOOOOO!

Vicky5232 – What is it?

AdminHacker – You're not supposed to upgrade it to SuperPowerBot!

Vicky5232 – Why?

AdminHacker – That's how we got the problem we have now!

Vicky5232 – You're the one who did it. -_-

AdminHacker – right…

AdminHacker – Anyways, don't get that Bot out of your sight. Come on, Bot026; let's go after subject one, like we were.

Bot026 left Insanity

AdminHacker left Insan-

Vicky5232 – WAIT!

AdminHacker – What is it?

Vicky5232 – You never explained to me who subject one is.

AdminHacker – I'll tell you later. I'm going now.

AdminHacker left Insanity

Vicky5232 – Well I tried.

I was confused. I had no idea what happened. This random Robloxian, came, left, AdminHacker came, and left. That didn't make sense.

Vicky5232 – Well, let's chase after that "Adminhacker3". Let's go! Roblox says he went to Sword Fighting Tournament.

Vicky5232 left Insanity

Cloissmate7 left Insanity

Nickiy10 left Insanity

Drumdude2012 left Insanity

Vicky5232 joined Sword Fighting Tournament

Cloissmate7 joined Sword Fighting Tournament

Nickiy10 joined Sword Fighting Tournament

Drumdude2012 joined Sword Fighting Tournament

Adminhacker3 – I think I threw AdminHacker off…

Nickiy10 – Who are you?

Adminhacker3 – Wha?

Cloissmate7 – Why is AdminHacker chasing after you?

Adminhacker3 – Well it's a long story…

Vicky5232 – Tell us. AdminHacker is also after us.

Adminhacker3 – Well, I was playing on Kohl's Admin House when this person called "AdminHacker" came. At first I was excited that someone had kind of the same name as me.

Cloissmate7 – I would too, but if it is, than it would most likely be Vicky…

Adminhacker3 – Well, he took control of everyone in the server except me. He sent everyone after me and I couldn't leave the game. When everyone killed me lots, I suddenly didn't spawn.

Cloissmate7 – This is what probably happened to Dylki…

Vicky5232 – LET HIM FINISH!

Adminhacker3 – Than I (Content Deleted)

Nickiy10 – Than you what?

Adminhacker3 – Than I (Content Deleted)

Cloissmate7 – What?

Nickiy10 – See? This is PROOF that Vicky is still against us. AdminHacker doesn't know we're here, so it has to be Vicky!

Vicky5232 – I swear, it's not me.

Cloissmate7 – I'm sorry, but you're the only one it can be.

Adminhacker3 – It's not Vicky, it's (Content Deleted)

Vicky5232 – Why would AdminHacker's user have to be deleted?

Adminhacker3 – Whatever. You might be able to fill in the blanks yourself. You were there.

Cloissmate7 – We were?

Adminhacker3 – Well, anyways, I became a (Content Deleted). I was forced to chase after you guys, speak in (Content Deleted), and try to kill you. Finally, I was upgraded to a (Content Deleted). When I got my 20th WO, I was sent reeling back to myself, on a deserted Kohl's Admin House.

Cloissmate7 – What?

Vicky5232 – Wait, so you became a Bot…

Adminhacker3 – Yes.

Vicky5232 – Was it Bot001?

Adminhacker3 – Yes.

Vicky5232 – Than you became a SuperPowerBot, like SuperPowerBot015.

Adminhacker3 – Yes.

Adminhacker3 – Wait, what did you say?

Nickiy10 – She asked if you became a SuperPowerBot like SuperPowerBot015.

Adminhacker3 – Yes. Though keep an eye on that SuperPowerBot.

Cloissmate7 – Why?

Adminhacker3 – Because (Content Deleted).

Nickiy10 – Not again.

Vicky5232 – Ok. So, than you got destroyed. We destroyed you.

Adminhacker3 – Yes.

Vicky5232 – Than you became Adminhacker3 again?

Adminhacker3 – Yes.

Cloissmate7 - YAY! Now Dylki can come back.

Adminhacker3 – Well, he can't unless he becomes a (Content Deleted).

Nickiy10 – Whatever.

AdminHacker joined Sword Fighting Tournament

Bot026 joined Sword Fighting Tournament

AdminHacker – Nice job, Vicky, for cornering all of them.

Vicky5232 – Thank you, AdminHacker.

Cloissmate7 – Oh no, now both of them are here.

Nickiy10 – I knew we couldn't trust them.

SuperPowerBot015 joined Sword Fighting Tournament

AdminHacker – Why, why did you have to turn him into a SuperPowerBot?

Vicky5232 – You did.

AdminHacker – Oh right…

Vicky5232 – You know what, I'm bored. Time to set everyone's mode on this game to Fight.

Cloissmate7 – Seriously, Vicky? Seriously? -_-

Game: Round One Fight One: Drumdude2012 vs. Bot026

I watched Drumdude circle Bot026. Drumdude finally snuck in and killed Bot026 (somehow).

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Game: Round One Fight Two: Cloissmate7 vs. Nickiy10

I tried for the same approach as Drumdude since he sucked at sword fighting and I knew Nickiy10 was awesome at it. I tried to kill Nick (because he had less WOs), but Nick got to me first.

Cloissmate7 – Why are we even doing this?

Nickiy10 – I don't know, but it's nice to practice my sword fighting.

Game: Round One Fight Three: Adminhacker3 vs. SuperPowerBot015

Adminhacker3 – For you to come back, I must defeat you.

Adminhacker3 ran into some underground tunnels and surprised SuperPowerBot015, killing him.

Cloissmate7 – Oh no, just look what's up next.

Game: Round One Fight Four: AdminHacker vs. Vicky5232

Nickiy10 – Yep. Now Vicky can pay for trapping us in this mess.

Cloissmate7 – Ikr.

Vicky5232 ran straight at AdminHacker, failed, and died.

AdminHacker – Seriously?

Game: Round Two Fight One: Drumdude2012 vs. Nickiy10

Nickiy10 – Seriously?

I didn't want either of my friends getting killed, so I watched as they circled each other, than Nick went in, and killed Drumdude.

Nickiy10 – It's no fun beating a menu chatter.

Drumdude2012 – GET OFF MAI LAWN!

Cloissmate7 – I think he's mad at you.

Nickiy10 – Ya think?

Game: Round Two Fight Two: Adminhacker3 vs. AdminHacker

AdminHacker – I'll kill you 100 times, and this time, I won't make the same mistake again.

I watched as Adminhacker3 killed AdminHacker while he was typing. AdminHacker was a great sword fighter, but his typing speed has room for improvement.

AdminHacker - GRRRRRR!

Game: Round Three Fight One: Nickiy10 vs. Adminhacker3

I watched as they circled each other, no one going in. Finally, Nickiy10 jumped in and Adminhacker3 jumped out.

Nickiy10 – grr…

Adminhacker3 leaped into the underground tunnels. Nick followed him and I lost sight of them. Adminhacker3 came out of the other tunnel, and Nickiy10 failed to come out. Than he came. Nickiy10 jumped at Adminhacker3… and failed the same way Vicky did.

Game: The winner of this tournament is Adminhacker3!

Nickiy10 - GRRRRRRR! I GOT SECOND PLACE! I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN FIRST PLACE!

Vicky5232 – This game is getting boring. Goodbye.

Vicky5232 left Sword Fighting Tournament

Adminhacker3 – Well, bye AdminHacker!

Adminhacker3 left Sword Fighting Tournament

I guess Vicky overpowered the whole leaving thing.

AdminHacker – I'm going to get you.

AdminHacker left Sword Fighting Tournament

Bot026 left Sword Fighting Tournament

Cloissmate7 – Well, we still have to get rid of you.

Nickiy10 – Me? I know I failed and got second place, but still.

Cloissmate7 – I'm talking about SuperPowerBot015.

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Cloissmate7 – Ummm… SuperPowerBot015, will you follow my orders?

SuperPowerBot015 – YOU ARE A FRIEND OF VICKY5232. I WILL FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS!

Cloissmate7 – Well, will you go to Epicnator's HQ with us, the one that belongs to Vicky?

SuperPowerBot015 – I WILL GO AND WAIT FOR YOU THERE! GOODBYE!

SuperPowerBot015 left Sword Fighting Tournament

Cloissmate7 – Nickiy10, Drumdude2012, I don't know if you're coming with me, but I'm going to Epicnator's HQ.

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Nickiy10 – I guess I'll go…

Cloissmate7 – Ok. See ya!

Cloissmate7 left Sword Fighting Tournament

Nickiy10 left Sword Fighting Tournament

Drumdude2012 left Sword Fighting Tournament

To be continued…


	12. Part Eleven

Cloissmate7 joined Epicnator's HQ

Nickiy10 joined Epicnator's HQ

Drumdude2012 joined Epicnator's HQ

Cloissmate7 – Ok, SuperPowerBot015, where are you?

SuperPowerBot015 – SUPERPOWERBOT015 IS RIGHT HERE! DO YOU WISH FOR ME TO TELEPORT YOU TO ME?

Nickiy10 – Now would be a good time.

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Cloissmate7 – Yeah, teleport us to you. But wait a minute first.

SuperPowerBot015 – SUPERPOWERBOT015 WILL FOLLOW YOUR COMMAND!

Cloissmate7 – Great.

Cloissmate7 – :gear me, N, D 108149175

Nickiy10 – What…?

Cloissmate7 – We're going to have to kill SuperPowerBot015.

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Nickiy10 – I knew we couldn't trust Vicky…

Cloissmate7 – It's not about Vicky. It's the Bot. We still can't trust it.

SuperPowerBot015 – TELEPORTING YOU TO ME!

Cloissmate7 – Get ready…

SuperPowerBot015 teleported Nickiy10, Drumdude2012, and I to him. My friends and I took out our Dual Darkhearts.

Cloissmate7 - ATTACK!

My friends and I attacked SuperPowerBot015, and killed him. The SuperPowerBot didn't leave because I was one of the few people who could control him, so he stayed because I didn't tell him he could leave.

Nickiy10 – That was surprisingly easy.

Cloissmate7 – IKR

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Vicky5232 joined Epicnator's HQ

Vicky5232 – You guys HAVE to go on Warriors Lake Territory!

Vicky5232 left Epicnator's HQ

Cloissmate7 – What?

Drumdude2012 – Let's go to your place.

Cloissmate7 – And by that do you mean Warriors Lake Territory?

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Nickiy10 – I guess we go. It could still be a trap that AdminHacker set up for us.

Cloissmate7 – Remember? That's where Dylki died!

Cloissmate7 left Epicnator's HQ

Nickiy10 – Fine…

Nickiy10 left Epicnator's HQ

Drumdude2012 left Epicnator's HQ

Cloissmate7 joined Warriors Lake Territory

Nickiy10 joined Warriors Lake Territory

Drumdude2012 joined Warriors Lake Territory

Nickiy10 – Is it a trap?!

Dylki10 – No, it's not.

Cloissmate7 - DYLKI!…

Nickiy10 – Calm down.

Cloissmate7 – Let's go on another server and roleplay as parents to some kits!

Dylki10 - Yeah!

Vicky5232 – Really? AdminHacker is defeated? Well, last time I checked, he's still around, so we have to get a move on.

Dylki10 – Yeah, I guess. Before I got sent back to this game, I was (Content Deleted). Than, I spawned here. Vicky was here. She explained everything, so I know that she's really on our side.

Cloissmate7 – You mean you were SuperPowerBot015?

Dylki10 – Yes.

Cloissmate7 - Cool! Now you're back.

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Nickiy10 – Where's your PROOF that Vicky's really on our side?

Dylki10 – I trust her. Now, let's go and track down AdminHacker.

Vicky5232 – No need. I got him.

Vicky5232 left Warriors Lake Territory

Cloissmate7 – And she's going where?

Nickiy10 – This is why we can't trust her.

Dylki10 – We can trust her. Relax.

Nickiy10 – So you're saying that about the person who sent you into permaban, even though it wasn't really perma-?

Dylki10 – Well, becoming Dylki10 again made my WOs 0 again, and I think when you joined this game, Vicky set your WOs as 0 too.

Cloissmate7 – Wow, you're right!

Vicky5232 joined Warriors Lake Territory

Vicky5232 – Done.

Cloissmate7 – What's done?

Vicky5232 – I arranged AdminHacker to meet me on Dylki's Script Builder. I'll trap him there, and than we can take him down.

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Nickiy10 – What are we waiting for?

Dylki10 - IKR! Let's go!

Dylki10 left Warriors Lake Territory

Nickiy10 left Warriors Lake Territory

Vicky5232 – So impatient…

Vicky5232 – Cloiss, do you know how to script?

Cloissmate7 – Yes.

Vicky5232 – Good, because I forgot if you did or didn't. Dylk knows how, and Nick doesn't, and Drumdude can't.

Cloissmate7 – That means that we'll be two down?

Vicky5232 – No, you can cover for Drumdude and Dylk can cover for Nick.

Cloissmate7 – That's a good idea.

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Vicky5232 – I'll explain that to Dylk and Nick when I get there. I'm going now. Make sure you come too.

Cloissmate7 – Of course I'll be there! You too, Drum?

Drumdude2012 – Yes.

Cloissmate7 – Yeah, let's go.

Vicky5232 - Ok!

Vicky5232 left Warriors Lake Territory

Cloissmate7 left Warriors Lake Territory

Drumdude2012 left Warriors Lake Territory

To Be Continued…


	13. Part Twelve

Vicky5232 joined Dylki10's Script Builder

AdminHacker - Hello Vicky, I see that you actually came.

Vicky5232 - Yup, even better I killed everyone so they got 100 WOs.

AdminHacker - REALLY!? WUT!? BUT I WANTED TO KILL THEM! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Vicky5232 - XD *Troll Face*

Vicky5232 - Just kidding.

AdminHacker - Then what did you do?

Vicky5232 - Trap you here, and give them all 0 WOs.

AdminHacker - …

AdminHacker - You're kidding again, right?

Vicky5232 - Nope.

Vicky5232 - Did I mention that they are all coming for you and want to kill you?

AdminHacker - NO!

Vicky5232 - Did I mention I was spying on your side so we could get info?

AdminHacker - NO NO NO NO NO!

Vicky5232 - Did I mention that I'm breaking up with you?

AdminHacker - SERIOUSLY! Wait, what!?

Drumdude2012 joined Dylki10's Script Builder

Nickiy10 joined Dylki10's Script Builder

Cloissmate7 joined Dylki10's Script Builder

Dylki10 joined Dylki10's Script Builder

Drumdude2012 - TEH EPIK DUCK IS COMING!

Vicky5232 - Lawl, I trolled u so hard.

Nickiy10 - Ready to die?

Dylki10 - Hey AdminHacker, everything you've done has lead up to this. You're gonna pay for Perma-Banning me…

Nickiy10 - But wasn't it Vicky...

Cloissmate7 - I think you will spontaneously combust, "all-powerful" AdminHacker.

AdminHacker - Oh god no.

Dylki10 - EPICNESS 5, UNITE!

Cloissmate7 - Ok :D

Vicky5232 - …

DrumDude2012 - No.

Dylki10 - EVERYONE KILL ADMINHACKER!

Cloissmate7- What happened to Epicness 5? :(

Vicky5232 - :D

DrumDude2012 - Yes.

Dylki10 scripted himself the war hammer and war sword gears.

Vicky5232 scripted herself with the Assassin script.

Cloissmate7 scripted himself with the Eyeball script.

Dylki10 Scripted Nickiy10 the Shotgun script.

Nickiy10 - AWWW YEAH!

Cloissmate7 scripted DrumDude2012 the Sand script.

AdminHacker - You may not know, but I know how to script, and of course, hack!

AdminHacker scripted himself The war Hammer, War sword, Eyeball, Assassin, Sand, And shotgun script.

AdminHacker used the shotgun script and tried to shoot everybody, he got me twice, but then DrumDude jumped in front of the bullets and activated his sand shield. All of the bullets were deleted on contact with the sand. Vicky used the assassin script and blew up AdminHacker. Then chopped him in half. Then tazed him. Then froze him, then set him on fire. Then pushed him down a pit, and used different ways to kill him for about 14 more times.

Nicky10 - Vicky, were here to kill him, and you are doing a great job. BUT WATCH THIS.

Nick shot AdminHacker, which led to immediate death for Adminhacker, but after a while, (7 deaths from him to be exact) he caught on, and used the sand script to melt Nick's bullets, and his torso, which meant death for Nick.

Cloissmate7 - Don't worry Nick, I'll save you. EPICNESS POWERZ ACTIVATE!

Cloiss commanded his eyeball to freeze AdminHacker in his tracks. Nick proceeded to spawnkill Adminhacker 12 more times. Then right before his last kill:

AdminHacker - :Ban n

Nickiy10 was banned from the game.

Vicky5232 - NOT FAIR!

AdminHacker - :Ban v

Vicky5232 was banned from the game.

AdminHacker - Forgot I could do that, huh?

Dylki10 - Maybe... D:

Adminhacker - Now to ban you!

Dylki10 - NOW CLOISS!

A beam of blinding light shot out of my eye. It shot right at AdminHacker's Right arm. (Fun Fact: The right arm is the main control point of any robloxian.) Then, the light disappeared.

AdminHacker - What, a pretty little light is gonna stop the great AdminHacker?

AdminHacker - :Ban dy

AdminHacker - What?

AdminHacker - :Ban dy

AdminHacker - WHAT DID YOU DO.

Cloissmate7 - Oh nothing. Just drained all of your admin powers.

AdminHacker - YOU DID WHAT?

Cloissmate7 - Oh, I also can control your Robloxian.

AdminHacker reset.

AdminHacker reset.

AdminHacker reset.

AdminHacker reset.

AdminHacker reset.

AdminHacker reset.

AdminHacker reset.

AdminHacker reset.

AdminHacker reset.

AdminHacker reset.

AdminHacker reset.

AdminHacker reset.

AdminHacker reset.

AdminHacker reset.

AdminHacker reset.

AdminHacker reset.

AdminHacker reset.

AdminHacker reset.

Cloissmate7 reset.

Cloissmate7 - What?! That was supposed to be you!

AdminHacker - Surprised? I'm not. It's Hard to hack a hacker. It's easy for a Hacker to unhack himself.

Cloissmate7 - WELL THEN DIE N00B!

I shot a blue beam out of my eye and it hit AdminHacker. AdminHacker froze in place. A red beam shot out of my eye. Adminhacker spontaneously combusted.

Cloissmate7 - I TOLD YOU YOU WOULD SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUST!

AdminHacker - I can still fight back!

AdminHacker took out his Eyeball script. He shot a red beam out of the eye. I exploded.

AdminHacker: Ha! Now YOU spontaneously combusted!

Cloissmate7: Too bad!

I surrounded AdminHacker in trees by shooting a green beam all over the place. AdminHacker used his Delete beam, but I kept placing them. It was a stalemate. Until Dylki came in.

Dylki10: Aha!

Surprising him, Dylki killed AdminHacker. He respawned on the tree. He tried to use Shotgun to snipe Dylki, but Dylki was too quick. I shot Delete beam at the tree so AdminHacker couldn't snipe anymore, and AdminHacker fell. Dylki managed another kill with the WarHammer.

AdminHacker: Gaah!

Dylki killed him yet again while he was typing, but AdminHacker fought back and killed Dylki. They both killed each other 2 more times until Drumdude jumped in. He deleted AdminHacker's WarHammer and torso to kill him again.

Dylki10: Cover me! I'm gonna get Admin script!

Cloissmate7: Got it!

As Drumdude began to spawnkill AdminHacker by deleting his torso, I surrounded Dylki in trees. Then, after dying 6 times, AdminHacker managed to fight back by deleting Drumdude's sand script before he landed on the ground. By that time, Dylki10 had finished putting in the Admin script.

Drumdude2012: No

AdminHacker: Yes! One down!

Dylki10 scripted himself with the Admin script.

Dylki10: :unban v,n

AdminHacker: No!

AdminHacker deleted Dylki10's right arm.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Cloissmate7: Uh-oh!

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Nickiy10 joined the game.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Vicky5232 joined the game.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Vicky5232 scripted herself with the Assassin script.

Vicky then took out one of her tools and everyone exploded, returning Dylki10's control to himself.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

Dylki10 reset.

AdminHacker: NO!

Then I shot my Delete beam and deleted AdminHacker's eyeball.

AdminHacker: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Well, I still have other scripts.

I froze AdminHacker. Then, before he broke free with Assassin, we got their scripts back.

Dylki10 scripted Drumdude2012 with the Sand script.

Cloissmate7 scripted Nickiy10 with the Shotgun script.

AdminHacker: No! I might die soon! REINFORCEMENTS! ALL BOTS REPORT TO MASTER!

AdminHacker - ROLECALL! BOT004!

Bot004 joined the game.

AdminHacker - BOT007!

Bot007 joined the game.

AdminHacker - BOT016!

Bot016 joined the game.

AdminHacker - BOT017!

Bot017 joined the game.

AdminHacker - BOT 018!

Bot018 joined the game.

Cloissmate7: So we never killed Bots 4 and 7?

Dylki10: Lol nope.

Nickiy10: Get Bots 4 and 7 first! They only left before because they were weak!

Bot007 managed to kill me, and AdminHacker was waiting at spawn. AdminHacker took out his Sand script and began spawnkilling me. After 19 deaths, Nick realized that was happening and shot AdminHacker. However, Bot017, who was chasing Nick, then killed him while he reloaded. I had some time to escape spawn, but AdminHacker began chasing me with the Sand script. In this time, Vicky had found 13 different ways to kill Bot016, and Drumdude had bulldozed over Bot018 7 times.

AdminHacker: Bots, cover me!

AdminHacker was surrounded by his bots. I spawned a tree, which Nick climbed up and sniped Bot004 with. Bot004 was a Bot that was left alone in my obby with 1 life left a couple hours earlier, and therefore died.

Bot004 was deleted from the game.

I took the opening to shoot through and try to delete AdminHacker, but the Bots kept getting in the way, and by the time I had gotten him, AdminHacker had already completed part of his goal. He had killed each bot 6 times, though.

AdminHacker scripted Bot017 with the MasterHand script.

AdminHacker scripted Bot018 with the Eyeball script.

Bot018 shot a delete beam at my eyeball, but at the same time I used the magnet beam to take the Bot's sword. AdminHacker tried to bulldoze me, but I jumped at the last second and only lost my left arm and both legs. Nothing vital, but I didn't move as quickly anymore or jump high enough. So, when AdminHacker tried again, it worked. However, this gave Drumdude the time to protect me, so when AdminHacker charged again, both Sand scripts were deleted. Drumdude was weak, but AdminHacker had more scripts, pulled out his WarSword and killed him. Vicky managed to get the final kills on Bot016 and Bot007(who had 5 lives left, we had charged it before the Script Battle), but she had died 3 times in the process. Nick was picked up by Bot017's MasterHand, and thrown off a cliff 14 times as everything else happened.

Bot016 was deleted from the game.

Bot007 was deleted from the game.

Nick was thrown off a cliff 3 more times, but then Dylki came in with WarHammer and killed Bot017, killing his MasterHand. Then. Bot018 tried to delete Dylki, but Dylki dodged and it deleted AdminHacker. AdminHacker came back with his Assassin script, and found 12 different ways to kill Dylki. He had 95 WOs now.

Bot017: DESTROYING WEAK TARGET…

Player WOs

Dylki10 95

AdminHacker 73

Drumdude20~ 2

Cloissmate7 25

Nickiy10 20

Vicky5232 4

Bot017's MasterHand began to pick up Dylki and throw him off a cliff. While this happened, Nick was attempting trying to shoot Bot018, and he had already succeeded twice. MasterHand threw Dylki 2 more times when I came in with my sword.

Cloissmate7: Nick, continue shooting Bot018! It only needs to die 5 more times!

Vicky5232: I'll go in there with Assassin.

Nickiy10: Kay, got it.

Vicky went in with Assassin and found Bot017. She found 8 ways to kill it when AdminHacker came in with his Assassin. In this time, Nick shot Bot018 the last three times, and it had deleted Nick's torso 4 times. I went and picked up my Eyeball, and then gave Drumdude the sword I had since Drumdude had no weapon. I shot a bunch of trees around Dylki to protect him. AdminHacker tried to come in with Assassin. He accidentally exploded himself in the process, but also Dylki. I surrounded Dylki in trees again. While I was busy, I didn't see Bot017 creep up and kill him. Next, another few things began happening. Vicky5232 and AdminHacker began having an all-out assassin war, and since AdminHacker somehow had even more experience controlling the hundreds of buttons than Vicky, he only died 7 times, while Vicky died 23 times. In the wreckage, Drumdude and I also died 8 times. Bot017's MasterHand also threw Nick off a cliff while this happened, giving him an additional 21 WOs.

AdminHacker: Oh! It seems more Bots have spawned! How lovely!

Cloissmate7: NO!

Bot019 joined the game.

Bot020 joined the game.

Bot021 joined the game.

Bot022 joined the game.

Dylki10: NOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOooooOOOOO!

AdminHacker: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe…

Vicky5232: Grrr you.

Nick and Drumdude began to rush MasterHand together, and it began to attack Drumdude as Nick sniped it. By the time Nick killed Bot017 the rest of the way, it had killed Drumdude 28 times. I was trying to delete the Bots torsos, but they kept dodging and managing to attack. I got angry and took out his red explosion beam, and exploded himself with all of the bots 9 times. Vicky5232 was attempting to kill the Bots with Assassin, and AdminHacker had begun to script the Bots.

AdminHacker scripted Bot019 with the Spider script.

AdminHacker scripted Bot020 with the Scythe script.

AdminHacker: MWAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME!

Dylki10: Yes we can.

AdminHacker: No you can't, and that's final.

Dylki10: Well, while you were typing that, Vicky snuck behind you and is about to kill you.

AdminHacker: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nickiy10: LOL!

AdminHacker turned around with his Assassin script and killed Vicky.

AdminHacker: Ok, whatever.

Vicky5232: Why did you tell him that?

Dylki10: I don't know. Because I'm evil!

Vicky5232: !

Dylki10: Just kidding. Don't worry. I'm killing you back for perma-banning me xD

Vicky5232: WELL YOU CAME BACK ANYWAYS!

While they were talking, AdminHacker killed Vicky twice, and the bots killed Nick and Drumdude 10 more times. Vicky got revenge by finding the worst way possible to kill AdminHacker with Assassin. She then did. Because it was so epic, AdminHacker and the Bots all died 6 times. No one ever knew what had happened… including Vicky herself.

Player WOs

Dylki10 99

AdminHacker 87

Drumdude20~ 48

Cloissmate7 42

Nickiy10 55

Vicky5232 30

AdminHacker: WHAT DID YOU DO. AGAIN.

Vicky5232: I have no idea.

Dylki10: What?

Vicky5232: Cloiss, why didn't you say that?

Cloissmate7: Why?

Vicky5232: Because it's your catch phrase.

Cloissmate7: What?

Vicky5232: SEE!?

Cloissmate7: ...

Dylki10: Lol

My head exploded, causing me to die. Then, everyone got back on topic. Nick and Drumdude were looking for the scripted Bots, as the un-scripted Bots killed them each 4 times. Vicky and AdminHacker had ANOTHER Assassin war, but this time Vicky was prepared, and they both died 8 more times.

AdminHacker: Uh-oh!

After losing more of his precious lives, AdminHacker decided to climb into one of the tree nests I had used for Dylki, and then scripted the remaining bots. Drumdude and Nick were trying to kill Bot021 and Bot022 while Vicky and I looked for the Bots that were already scripted. Nick and Drumdude lost 5 and 3 lives, while each of the Bots died 6 times.

AdminHacker scripted Bot021 with the disguise script.

AdminHacker scripted Bot022 with the tornado script.

Bot021 changed into Dylki10, and Bot022 sent a tornado at Bot021 and Dylki10. Luckily, it accidentally hit Bot021, for this would be an advantage for both sides. However, Nick also accidentally got caught up in the tornado. Meanwhile, using some sneaking skills, Drumdude and I killed Bot019 and Bot020 twice each without being detected. Vicky was trapped by AdminHacker.

Player WOs

Dylki10 99

AdminHacker 95

Drumdude20~ 51

Cloissmate7 43

Nickiy10 60

Vicky5232 38

Vicky5232: We'll have a better chance of surviving if we go in SpiderBot script and fly up where AdminHacker can't reach us.

We all got ourselves scripted with the SpiderBot script and all flew up really high.

Dylki10: So what do we do now?

AdminHacker: I fly up there!

Cloissmate7: Oh no!

AdminHacker flew all the way up to us and took out the sword for Assassin Script.

Vicky5232: DIE!

Vicky5232 flew at AdminHacker with HER Assassin Script sword out and killed him, causing him to respawn.

AdminHacker: GRRRRR!

AdminHacker joined the game.

Cloissmate7: WHAT!

Vicky5232: More proof!

Cloissmate7: What?

Vicky5232: *rolls eyes*

Vicky5232: moving on…

I flew down a bit and saw the two AdminHackers standing there. Dylki, Vicky, Drum, and Nick flew down as well.

AdminHacker: Mwahaha, that AdminHacker that was here this time was just AdminHacker 2.0! This is the real AdminHacker!

AdminHacker: :name Ad, AdminHacker 2.0

AdminHacker 2.0: Well, actually, this is the real AdminHacker 2.0, and I used him to lure you down so he can activate.

AdminHacker: ACTIVATING!

I watched AdminHacker… the real AdminHacker2.0 explode, causing everyone to die.

AdminHacker was deleted from the game.

AdminHacker 2.0: Now that that's over with…

AdminHacker 2.0: :name me AdminHacker.

AdminHacker: There.

Cloissmate7: DYLKI!

I had just realized that that was Dylki's 100 WO. Now he was permabanned a second time.

Dylki10 joined the game.

Drumdude2012: What

Nickiy10: Ok, now THIS is confusing. Even more confusing than the AdminHacker 2.0

Dylki10: When we were heading on to this place, I used one of my Roblox giftcards on dylki5232: so I had enough robux to do the username change, than I named Dylki5232, dylki10! So basically, all I had to do was go back on Dylki10!

Cloissmate7: YAY

Vicky5232: Wait, you can't change your user name to a user that already exists.

Dylki10: Well I used a capital i for the l since they look alike.

AdminHacker: Dylki10, you have avoided me for too long. I'm banning all my Bots, and your friends too, and we can do one on one.

Dylki10: NO!

I whitescreened, like what happens when you get banned, so I went on Insanity. I used the remote I still had and tried to see if I could see what was going on. Luckily, one of the channels was AdminHacker's POV.

AdminHacker: Now that you don't have the support of your friends, you'll lose!

Dylki10: Ummm, I have no wipeouts. You have 97. Who's the one who's going to walk away from this?

AdminHacker: Me!

AdminHacker used Assassin script to kill Dylki10 23 times. Then, he used Admin to kill Dylki10 54 times. Than he used his other scripts to kill Dylki10 22 more times. While AdminHacker did that, Dylki10 killed AdminHacker two times and scripted himself with all the scripts AdminHacker had.

Player WOs

Dylki10 99

AdminHacker 99

Dylki10: It's over AdminHacker.

Dylki10 took out his SpiderBot script again and started flying up.

AdminHacker: That won't get you any closer to killing me.

Dylki10: Think again.

Dylki10 took out his sand script and deleted the baseplate while AdminHacker fell down. At the last possible moment, AdminHacker got into his SpiderBot script and started flying too.

AdminHacker: You cannot destroy the great AdminHacker!

AdminHacker took out his Assassin sword and started flying up.

Dylki10: Yes I can.

Dylki10 used Admin to get the baseplate back somehow and deleted AdminHacker's scripts.

Dylki10: NOW it's over.

Dylki10 took out his War Sword and smashed Adminhacker to the ground. VERY HIGH UP. but sadly, you don't take fall damage in roblox. Than Dylki10 chopped off AdminHacker's head.

AdminHacker: Noo… (Content Deleted), help!

I briefly wondered why something AdminHacker would say would be content deleted, but I soon forgot all about it.

AdminHacker was deleted from the game.

Dylki10: All right!

I saw Dylki10 run around where AdminHacker's body was still laying, and dance around. One of Dylki's epicest moments. And THAT is saying a lot.

Dylki10 left Script Builder

I used the remote to go back to my main screen. Nickiy10, Vicky5232, and Drumdude2012 were there.

Drumdude2012: Hello

Nickiy10: Cloiss, are you afk?

Vicky5232: Do you exist?

I ignored Vicky saying the line I always tell her.

Cloissmate7: Yeah. Dylki10 just defeated AdminHacker. He left the game.

Dylki10 joined Insanity

Dylki10: No longer will you feel AdminHacker's cruelty!

Drumdude2012: Yay

Cloissmate7: ...

Vicky5232: You took the words out of my keyboard.

Dylki10: Lolz.

Nickiy10: So, now it's over.

Vicky5232 suddenly froze. I started to worry. Was AdminHacker back?

Cloissmate7: Vicky?

Vicky5232: We're not even close to being done…

T H E | E N D


	14. AN (2)

**A/N**

**Just in case you were wondering about the cliffhanger: Yes, there is going to be a sequel series. If you want your Robloxian to be in the next series, R+R and I'll try to get it in there. Peace, and see ya! Note: there will be a series in between this one and the next one, Adventures in Roblox Returns, called Nickiy10's revenge. You can read it here:**

****** s/10101404/1/Nickiy10-s-Revenge**

**-Vicky5232 (Nightblaze)**


End file.
